Tu y yo
by full domination
Summary: si volvi por tí... ese comentario lo sorprendió, claro que lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo, no quería que el maldito le diera más razones para engancharse de él... Dejen reviews :D
1. prologo

Prologo 

El techo se caería en cualquier momento. Sentía los estruendos de la fábrica, como se retorcía, sufría, moría.

Mas debía esperar, esperar pacientemente, después de todo esa era su misión...

Por qué maldita sea, por qué no era un soldado común, sin que nada ni nadie le importara, por qué no se lo llevaron cuando aún no tenía conciencia del mundo, por qué no le sacaron su humanidad de una forma menos dolorosa.

Una cabellera rubia y una negra corrían a toda velocidad. Era hora...

"_por favor ya no más"_

_**No me aguanté... :D.. después seguiré con el resto lo prometo.. gracias. **_

_**Dejen reviews. **_


	2. viviendo

_**Ya saben... los personajes de GW no me pertenecen y eso...**_

_**Les entrego la continuación, espero que sea de su agrado... :D..**_

**Viviendo...**

Debía analizar la situación, enfriar mi mente, veamos... tenía un madero gigante reventándome los órganos y probablemente un par de costillas, pero aun sentía las piernas y brazos, _suficiente, _no podía, no _debía_ morir ahí , iba a vivir una vida normal, o por lo menos lo intentaría.

"_no me falles"_

-123 yyy... – dolía, dolía demasiado, demonios... me mataría, me faltaba el aire...

-123y...ahhh- solté el madero repentinamente _maldita debilidad_...debía recuperar la respiración.

"_no pienses"_

-1...- un poco más solo un poco

-2...- el cielo se caía _"no me busques todavía"_

-yyyyyyyyyy...ahhhh- la fabrica retumbó al sonido del madero cayendo lejos, solo un momento de recuperación, no escuchaba nada, no oía las explosiones a mi alrededor, no sentía el calor de las llamas, solo podía ver el techo moverse de un lado a otro, si solo cerraba los ojos un momento, todo estaría bien, que ¿cómo lo se? Porque soy el dios de la muerte...

_no más_

creo que algo explotó cerca, porque el maldito dolor volvió como nunca, el calor comenzaba a quemar, y claro, necesitaba salir de ahí, pero dolía como los demonios, y me costaba mucho, así que me comencé "operación corre por tu maldita vida"; esto consiste en levantarse a penas y correr intentando no notar lo débil y pesado que es tu cuerpo, caerse mientras te arrastras un par de metros y reanudas el proceso.

Corrí sin mirar atrás, tratando de no pensar en nada ni en nadie, no pensar en mis "amigos", no recordar sus cuerpos al irse ni menos la sombra de heero tratando de volver por mí.

No supe realmente cuando había salido de la fábrica y entré en las calles, sentía los murmullos de los borrachos, y como las prostitutas me señalaban, al parecer había corrido unas 12 cuadras, pero todavía sentía las explosiones detrás de mí, obligándome a correr, y aunque lo quisiera no era posible detenerme. Lo último que recuerdo es un brazo agarrándome fuerte y después de eso todo es negro...

"_**todo es peligroso, pero de no ser así no valdría la pena vivir"**_

_**[Oscar Wilde**_


	3. yo

_**Perdon por la espera, gracias por el apoyo…**_

……………………………………………………………

_**Yo…**_

_No pienses, no pienses…_

¿Donde estaba?

Una pieza pequeña, grietas en las paredes y los vidrios "reparados", al parecer era un refugio o algo así. Como en los viejos tiempos analicé mi estado, podía mover piernas y brazos, probablemente un par de costillas rotas pero lo que más me preocupaba era la posibilidad de tener sangrando un órgano, todavía no recuperaba completamente el aliento ni menos podía enfocar claramente.

No mentiré, el lugar era precario pero acogedor, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue el sonido de agua corriendo, alguien estaba duchándose y era la misma persona que me había llevado a aquel lugar y me había curado.

_Maldita sea.._

La única imagen que se me venía a la mente era la de heero tratando de volver por mí, Dios!, sentía como mi sangre se aglomeraba en mi cabeza y mi corazón palpitaba endemoniadamente

_diablos diablos diablos _…

-ya te sientes mejor?-

heero – ropa + toalla dios griego… eso no estaba bien, el dolor en mi abdomen, mi cabeza palpitante, heero… solo estaba concentrado en inspirar y expirar, inspirar, expirar, oxigeno, no oxigeno, oxigeno… aire, ¿cuándo la pieza se había vuelto tan sofocante?

-duo…-

¿_por qué me ayudas?_

-estas bien?-

¿_por qué volviste?_

-duo… háblame-

_Por qué te acercas, por qu__é me cuidas, por qué me obligas a …_

-creo que me rompí algo dentro- dije casi sin respirar.

-si, me pude dar cuenta, necesitas un doctor-

-no!- había sido una orden a mi parecer, creo que _demasiado_ porque heero se quedó un tanto perplejo.

-terminé mi parte de la misión, no necesito nada más que un poco de ropa y descanso- sonaba indeciso lo sabía, pero la mirada cobalto de ese bastardo me ponía nervioso… como odiaba eso…

-todo está bien, tranquilo…harás lo que quieras, pero primero verás a un doctor- tan endemoniadamente cálido…

-yo…-

-si volví por ti-

Lo sabía, claro que sí, pero ya no quería razones para engancharme de él… dios como odiaba esto, pero por sobre todas las cosas me odiaba, me odiaba por no detenerlo, por no _querer _irme, por _desear _su cercanía…

_Como lo odi__aba…_

………………………………………………………………………

_**Me quedó cortito, lo se, lamento la mala redacción pero en fin.. con cariño se los dejo.**_

"_**perdona siempre a tu enemigo no hay nada que lo enfurezca más"**_

_**(Oscar Wilde)**_


End file.
